Emmett Bauer en'24' trigésima tercera temporada
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: No hay primera sin segunda y para aquellos que lo pidieron, Emmett tratará de ser como Jack Bauer ¿podrá solucionar un problema hogareño en 24 horas? Trigésima tercera temporada/ CHIBI CULLEN/TODOS HUMANOS/ ¿Están listos?… entonces que corra el tiempo…
1. Emmett Bauer

**Título: **Emmett Bauer… en '24' trigésima tercera temporada

**Autor:** ¡WritersCompulsive! Seeeh…

**Advertencias: **Incoherencias…incoherencias… incoherencias, ¿ya dijimos incoherencias? Y palabra del FanFic: Reventar, es la palabra de la semana, ya se darán cuenta del porque…

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, personajes y referencias no nos pertenecen, son de exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer, la serie «24» le pertenece a la compañía televisiva FOX.

**Nota:** Re-editado, agregamos algunas cosas, quitamos otras pero nada grave. La idea es la misma.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Era oficial, papá daba castigos severos, como dejarte sin postre o no poder salir por un día, pero esta vez se había arrebatado con el regaño que me dio, y es que era inhumano dejar a un niño de seis años sin TV satelital… ¡Mi padre era un monstruo! Pero claro, que el tiempo me daba la razón y me re-confirmaba que yo era un genio táctico… ¡Já! TV satelital ¿Quién la necesita? Si en vez de encender la TV podía encender el PC y buscar en Internet mis programas favoritos… ¡Jajaja! A veces pienso que es bueno ser… yo. Así que busqué una de mis series predilectas, la serie '24' y es que como mi padre quitó el cable, no pude ver el último capítulo de la trigésima segunda temporada, y al parecer estuvo fantástico y yo me lo perdí. Porque estuve toda esa semana sintonizando el canal donde lo daban y no lo dieron por problemas técnicos, pero claro justo la semana en que papá quita la TV satelital, dan el nuevo capítulo, eso sólo podía ser obra de la Ley de Murphy, Murphy… ¡Siempre te odiaré!

Pero bueno, ahora ya había encontrado en capítulo en Internet y me dispuse a verlo más emocionado que nunca.

—_En el capítulo anterior de…'24' —_Dijo el presentador con aquella voz de Hollywood.

—_Lo siento Jack… pero debo pedirte que te retires del FBI —_Decía un hombre de traje.

—_Hmpf… me lo imaginaba, hace años que buscas mi renuncia —_Comentó el aludido, parecía resignado.

—_Entiende, no es nada personal… —_El hombre es interrumpido por el sonidito melódico del teléfono móvil de Jack, le hace un gesto con la mano y el protagonista responde.

—_¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? —_Pregunta Bauer, no conocía el número.

—_¿Jack Bauer? —_Consulta una voz misteriosa desde el otro lado, suena críptico pero a la vez servicial.

—_El mismo —_Asiente_—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

—_Nadie importante, sólo me comunico para decirle que he puesto una serie de explosivos… oh, sí, bombas, para ser más específico, Semtex, en cincuenta autos de la marca Mercedes Benz…_

—_¿¡QUÉ! ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, TE HAS VUELTO TOTALMENTE LOCO! —_Exclamó Bauer, definitivamente esta llamada tenía pinta de broma.

—_Gracias, todos me dicen lo mismo, es más un halago que un insulto —_Rió la otra persona_—. Volviendo a lo nuestro… tienes veinticuatro horas y la cuenta comenzó hace dos horas atrás._

—_¿Veinticuatro horas?_

—_Sí, luego de ese tiempo, los Mercedes y sus portadores harán ¡BOOM! Nos vemos muy pronto —_La comunicación se cortó dejando a un Jack Bauer desconcertado.

—_Veinticuatro horas —_Repitió Jack ensimismado_—. Maldición…_

—_¿Qué sucede Jack? —_Pregunta el hombre que le acompaña, el jefe del FBI.

—_Un maniático puso explosivos en cincuenta Mercedes Benz… —_Bauer tomó el arma que estaba sobre el escritorio_—. Tenemos veinticuatro horas para encontrarlos a todos._

—_¡Cincuenta Mercedes Benz! ¿¡Jack sabes cuántos Mercedes Benz hay en el mundo!_

—_Lo sé, podrían ser millones, y sus dueños, empresarios, senadores, incluso doctores que tengan cinco hijos y uno de ellos que tenga seis años… son muchas personas ¡No hay salida… tenemos que encontrarlos!_

Entonces el capítulo acabo y consigo trajo la lista de créditos.

Pero había sido la última frase la que me dejó de piedra… dentro de mi cabeza, había un puzzle cuyo encabezado decía: _Doctor, con ocho letras, padre de cinco hijos y uno de ellos tiene seis años_… oh, oh… sólo cabría C A R L I S L E. Palidecí al instante, en eso hacía acto de presencia mi madre en la casa, quien había salido muy temprano en el auto de papá, ella venía hablando por teléfono móvil con mi padre. Pasó directo a la cocina saludándome insípidamente le devolví el gesto y me escabullí sin que me viera para espiarla.

—Sí, mi amor, tuve que llamar a una grúa, para que fuera buscar el auto —Mi madre parecía cansada, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Al parecer mi padre le respondió.

—Yo creo que fue culpa de la bomba —Prosiguió mamá… esperen ¿Qué bomba?, ay no, cincuenta Mercedes Benz tienen bombas, podría ser cualquiera, incluso… el auto de papá—. Sí, mi amor, tendrás que venirte en un taxi… está bien, te esperamos para cenar… un beso para ti también… adiós.

Mi madrecita cortó la llamada mientras yo caminaba parsimoniosamente al salón, con la mandíbula casi chocando contra el piso y mis ojos tan redondos como platos… esto no podía estar pasando, y ¿Qué pasaría si el señor Bauer no encontraba nuestro auto? O peor aún ¿Qué pasaría si el auto reventara y papá descubriera que yo sabía que iba a reventar, y entonces él reventaría de cólera y haría reventar el PC y entonces yo reventaría en llanto y las palomitas de maíz que Alice pondría en el microondas para ver la pelea reventarían y harían reventar el dichoso aparato y mi madre se enojaría tanto que reventaría el Monte Fuji del grito que daría y entonces reventaría el mundo? Diablos… nos mataría un reventón…

Estaba tan ensimismado con mi cerebro, que casi revienta, por cierto, que no escuché a Jasper, quien me hablaba desde hace quince minutos, hasta que sentí un golpe en mi brazo derecho.

—¿Cómo?… ¿Qué?… ¿Dónde? …Juro que no sé nada sobre una bomba en el auto de papá —Dije sin ser consciente de que había revelado mi gran NO tan secreto—. Ah… eres tú ¿Qué quieres Jasper?

—Que quites esa cara de persona a medio morir saltando – Me dijo, haciendo referencia a mi estado catatónico.

—¡Jasper!… ¡No sabes lo que sucede!… ¡Nuestro auto!… ¡Mercedes!… ¡Bomba!… ¡Boom!… —Respondí en clave y robóticamente, mientras movía mis manos haciendo gestos para que me entendiera mejor.

—No te entiendo nada hermano, háblame claro —Me decía mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¿¡Cómo no me entiendes! —Lo tomé por el cuello de su playera y lo atraje con fuerza hacia a mí, haciendo que nuestras frentes chocasen, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras ponía mi mala imitación de la cara y voz de Bruce Willis en Duro de Matar—. ¡No ves que un psicópata puso una serie de bombas en cincuenta Mercedes Benz que explotarán en veinticuatro horas!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Me consultó el de cabellos dorados—. ¿Estás seguro que no lo viste en alguna de tus series?

—¡JÁ! ¿¡Acaso tengo cara de haberlo visto en una serie! —Pregunté desesperado soltando a mi hermano—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Entiendo claramente el contraste entre la realidad y la ficción!

—Pero si es verdad, entonces hay que avisar a las autoridades —Propuso con cara de preocupación.

—Eso, tenemos que avisar a la CIA, el FBI, el S.W.A.T, a Washington D.C, al Capitolio, a la Casa Blanca, a la KGB, al SAS británico, a los Marines, a GREENPEACE, a la ONU, al presidente de los Estados Unidos, ¡Al presidente de Timbuktu!, a la reina Isabel, a los usuarios de FanFiction ¿Y cómo se me olvidaba? ¡A nuestros vecinos! —Gritaba como enajenado—. ¡Nos va a salir costosa la cuenta del teléfono este mes!

—¡Emmett, concéntrate! —Me detuvo dándome unas bofetadas en las mejillas con sus pequeñas manos—. Mira, a los primeros que hay que avisar son a nuestros hermanos, ellos nos pueden ayudar, para luego poder avisarle a papá y a mamá.

—Claro, como tú digas… oh, esto me recuerda a la serie «24» ¿Puedo ser Emmett Bauer? —Pregunté con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja—. Es que siempre he querido ser como él.

—Está bien, puedes ser Emmett Bauer —Asintió—. Por cierto… ¿Hace cuánto que te enteraste de esto?

—Uhm… —Miré el reloj de la sala sacando la cuenta—. Hace unos quince minutos, pero la cuenta atrás empezó hace ya dos horas.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a buscar a nuestros hermanos…

_**02:15:23**_

Salimos al jardín donde estaban el resto de mis hermanos jugando a las escondidillas, quizás por eso Jasper estaba adentro cuando me llamó la atención, bueno lo que sea, era hora de reunir a mi equipo justiciero. Mejor que la Liga Fantástica.

—¡Oigan todos! —Llamó Jasper a lo cual todos se acercaron—. Hermanos, Emmett tiene algo que decirles.

—Gracias Jasper… bien, primero que todo, me parece de niños pequeños que estén jugando a las escondidillas cuando un suceso de magnitud universal está pasando al frente de nuestras narices.

—Oye Emmett, déjame decirte que, uno: somos niños y dos: ¿Cuál suceso de magnitud universal? Si lo único que ha pasado por nuestras narices últimamente es ver en YOUTUBE a nuestro vecino bailando como Britney Spears —Anunció la rubia mientras a todos nos daba un escalofrío en la espina dorsal al recordar tal imagen.

—Ejem… gracias por la imagen mental Rosalie —Agregué—. Pero no, el suceso de magnitudes olímpicamente universales, es que hay una bomba en el auto de papá…

—¿¡Cómo dices que dijiste! —Gritaron al unísono menos yo y Jasper, quienes estábamos enterados de la situación de ante mano.

—Shh… —Siseé para hacerlos callar—. Es una información confidencial, que me llegó desde la oficina confidencial que está en la Atlántida… que está confidencialmente hundida.

—Esperen un segundo —Alzó la mano Alice—. Exijo saber quién fue el orate qué colocó la bomba en el auto de nuestro padre.

—Eso es un misterio —Respondí a la rapidez—. Lo único que sabemos es que el mismo sujeto que puso la mentada bomba en el auto de papá la coloco en cuarenta y nueve autos más y no es todo, lo peor… lo peor es que explotarán en veinticuatro horas…

—¿Tan sólo veinticuatro horas? —Consultó asustada mi hermana de cabellos castaños—. Bueno, es simple, entramos en el auto de papá, buscamos la dichosa bomba y luego la mandamos a un viaje a la consulta del dentista, para que aprenda que a los Cullen no se le revisan los dientes.

—Eh, no creo que sea tan fácil como dices, Alice —Dijo de pronto Edward mirando hacia nuestro garaje. Le seguimos en la misma dirección y… oh, oh ¿Dónde estaba el auto de papá?

_**02:30:18**_

—Damas y caballeros, quiero que busquen cualquier señal del objetivo en cada residencia, gasolinera, granero o casa de perro en el área… ahora, quiten sus cámaras y déjenos trabajar —Dije con voz autoritaria, sabía que mi imitación de Tommy Lee en la película 'El Fugitivo' serviría algún día.

Miré hacia donde estaban mis hermanos y ellos me observaban con los ojos bien abiertos y una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué me miran así? —Pregunté ante el rostro de mis hermanos—. No me respondan, de todas maneras no me importa… ¿Estamos listos?

—Oye Emmett, encuentro que tu plan es algo complicado ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a mamá donde está el auto de papá y listo? —Propuso el sabelotodo de Edward, él siempre cuestionaba mis planes maestro infalibles que siempre fallan, pero este no iba a fallar.

—Lo podríamos incluir en el plan, ahora repasemos nuestras posiciones una vez más —Musité mientras sacaba unas hojas en donde estaba dibujada mi casa con crayones—. Bien, Alice y Rosalie irán a la cocina donde está mamá, pero ahora le preguntarán dónde está el auto de papá, Jasper y Edward irán en busca de las bicicletas por si tenemos que salir de casa, mientras yo… yo vigilaré ambas posiciones desde la puerta principal ¿Entendieron?

—Sí —Respondieron mis hermanos.

—Bien, empecemos entonces… ¡CULLEN A SUS POSICIONES!

_**03:00:50**_

**Alice POV**

El plan de Emmett era totalmente ridículo, pero la vida de nuestro padre estaba en peligro, sólo espero que sea verdad y no sea una estupidez creada por la mente atrofiada de mi hermano en la colaboración de alguna serie del cable.

Fuimos con mi hermana mayor a hacer 'nuestra parte del plan', nos acercamos a la cocina donde estaba nuestra progenitora lavando unos vasos muy animadamente.

—Mami —Llamó Rosalie—. Por esas casualidades de la vida, nos dimos cuenta de que el auto de papi no estaba en el garaje ¿Dónde está?

—Está en el mecánico hija, es que algo paso… al parecer es culpa de la bomba —Respondió ella dubitativa.

—¿¡Qué! —Dijimos a coro, mientras nos mirábamos impresionadas hasta que retomé la palabra—. Eh… bueno… este… estaremos en el jardín por si nos buscas mami.

Acto seguido desaparecimos de ahí como alma que lleva en diablo, debíamos informarle a Emmett la situación. Fuimos en dirección a la puerta donde estaba nuestro hermano mayor esperándonos.

—¿Qué consiguieron? —Nos preguntó nada más al llegar.

—Tienes razón Emmett, en el auto de papá hay una bomba, mamá nos lo dijo recién —Aseguró Rosalie.

—¿Lo ven? Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que estalle —En eso vinieron a nosotros Jasper y Edward con nuestras bicicletas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Jas al ver nuestras caras de preocupación.

—El auto de papi va a hacer ¡boom! —Respondí con pesar.

—No se desanimen hermanos, aquí está el gran Emmett Bauer quien arreglará todo este embrollo —Dijo de pronto Emmett elevando el pecho—. Recuerden que el enemigo aún no nos ha ganado, tenemos tiempo para encontrar el auto de papá… no nos rindamos… mientras tengamos una barra de chocolate y nuestras bicicletas podemos vencer…

Terminó apuntando con su dedo índice el horizonte al más puro estilo superhéroe.

—Emmett tenemos un problema —Alzó la voz mi hermano de ojos verdes—. ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de casa sin que mamá nos vea?

—No tengo idea —Respondió el aludido sin dejar su postura heroica.

—Oh, oh… yo tengo una idea —Levanté mi mano entusiasmada.

—Bien… se le concede la palabra a la gnomo —Continuó el pesado de mi hermano.

—Gracias trol de la montaña —Dije mordazmente—. Mi propuesta es que le pidamos permiso a mamá.

—Que gran idea hermanita —Habló Emmett—. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes…? Déjame ver… ah, porque es una idea estúpida.

—No lo es.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

Mientras discutíamos no nos dimos cuenta de que mamá estaba en el jardín, observándonos con detención.

—Niños, basta —Nos regañó—. Sus gritos llegan hasta allá adentro.

—Lo sentimos —Dijimos Emmett y yo al unísono.

—Bien, pequeños, quiero que entren, me duele mucho la cabeza y me voy a dormir un rato —Informó—. Pero tiene que prometerme que no saldrán de casa y no harán ruido.

—Lo prometemos —Asentimos mientras que cruzábamos los dedos a sus espaldas.

—Así me gusta, los dejo —Manifestó nuestra madre antes de dejarnos para que supuestamente entráramos a la casa.

—Es nuestra oportunidad —Susurró Emmett cuando mamá desapareció por la escalera—. Tenemos que salir ahora o nunca.

—¿Estás loco? —Interrogó Rosalie—. Si salimos ahorita mamá de enfadará mucho si no nos ve cuando despierte.

—Pero Rose… si no salimos en este momento el auto de papá estallará —Apoyó Jasper—. Tenemos que salir silenciosamente para que nadie nos vea, además volveremos antes de que se despierte.

—Okay… hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta —Dijo suspirando.

_**Pantalla dividida en cuatro. **_

_**03:52:38 **_

(1) Se ve a Emmett sacando unos vasos de la cocina y ocupándolos como binoculares, mientras el resto de los Cullen se arreglan poniéndose rodilleras, coderas y cascos.

(2) Se ve a la señora Esme durmiendo plácidamente, mientras una nube sale de su cabeza imaginando que está en una playa paradisíaca junto a un Carlisle musculoso con el cabellos más largo que se mueve al viento.

(3) Se ve al señor Carlisle en la cafetería del hospital tratando de descubrir cuál es la diferencia entre el pie de fresa y el pie de frutilla, mientras una larga fila de doctores se acumula detrás de él.

(4) Se ve al vecino de los Cullen tratando de imitar el video de Lady Gaga.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

—Vamos… hermanos… no… se… rindan… pedaleen… más… rápido… —Decía cansadísimo de tanto pedalear, pero había algo extraño, el paisaje, que era dentro de mi casa, no parecía variar mucho, de hecho, parecía que no avanzaba nada.

—Emmett, te haré notar que estas en la bicicleta estática donde mamá hace ejercicio —Declaró Jasper, bajé la vista para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, paré la condenada bicicleta para aclarar mi voz.

—Este… yo estaba… practicando —Respondí con una sonrisa.

—Claro, como no. Oye estamos listos, sólo te estamos esperando a ti.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Salimos de casa y monté mi bicicleta, para mi suerte nuestro padre compró las bicicletas con 'estabilizadores de equilibrio para niñitos menores de diez años' comúnmente llamadas, 'Rueditas en el neumático trasero para que no te caigas', esto era vergonzoso, pero qué más daba en fin, está era la huida de casa más importante que haríamos, pues íbamos a llegar dos cuadras más de lo que siempre llegábamos cuando salimos a pasear con nuestros padres.

—Dime Teniente especial Cullen Rosalie ¿Llevas el mapa de la ciudad? —Pregunté antes de partir.

—Claro, aquí esta —Asintió sacando unas hojas con trazos de crayones.

—Bien, y tú Teniente de rango menor Jasper ¿Cómo se ve la calle?

—Con los ojos Emmett —Contestó sin demasiado interés.

—Me refería a la visibilidad —Uy mis hermanos podían ser tan tontos de repente, pero claro, no los culpo, no pueden superar mi doscientos de IQ.

—Ah, eso, a ver… —Miró hacía el horizonte—. La calle está vacía y muy sucia.

—Eso es bueno… ¿Qué me dices tú Teniente de rango inferior al inferior Alice? ¿Cuál es la situación de nuestra querida madrecita santa?

—Profundamente dormida —Respondió la castaña.

—Y por último, Teniente de Rango… todo lo demás Edward ¿Están bien ajustadas las rueditas de todas las bicicletas?

—Todo en orden —Levantó el pulgar mientras asentía.

—Bien, ahora les daré sus nombres en claves. Yo seré Alpha Whisky Emmett. Jas, tú serás Alpha Vodka Jasper. Rose, serás Alpha Tequila Rosalie. Alice, tú serás Alpha Ron Alice. Y tú Edward serás Alpha Brandi Edward. Ahora repartidos sus nombres, es hora de la que la justicia… —Dediqué una mirada en blanco—. Actúe… pero antes… enciendan sus radios y… Alpha Vodka Jasper ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—No sé, no traje reloj…

—Ash…

_**04:21:46 **_

Hace unas horas pasamos a un antro de mala muerte repleto de niños y colores chillones, al cual llaman heladería. Luego de eso nos sentamos en una banqueta del parque mientras comíamos un cono que llevamos cada uno en nuestras manos, mientras disfrutábamos de la brisa invernal de la temporada de verano.

—Uhm… —Saboreaba la exquisita crema de frambuesa que tenía mi helado—. Estoy seguro que teníamos que hacer algo importante…

—Yo también creo eso… ¿Pero qué era? —Decía Rosalie.

—¿Era algo relacionado con el auto de papá? —Preguntó el pequeño de cabellos cobrizos.

—Neh… – Gesticuló Jasper embelesado con la crema de limón.

—Bueno… al ratito nos acordaremos —Agregó Alice, como drogada.

—Seh… esto es vida —Dijimos a coro.

_**Pantalla dividida en cuatro.**_

_**06:54:14**_

(1) Se ve a los Cullen explayados en el césped del parque viendo las nubes y sus figuras.

(2) La señora Esme se despierta y va al baño, cuando entra se asusta al ver su reflejo en el espejo, pues esta toda despeinada.

(3) Se ve al señor Carlisle en el baño masculino tratando de decidir cuál dentífrico es mejor: Si el 'Ultra Fuerte, que dejará tus dientes más blancos' o el 'Ultra Blancos, que dejará tus dientes más fuertes'.

(4) Se ve a Kifer Sunderland, Jack Bauer, recibiendo un correo electrónico de un tal Emmett Bauer diciendo que hay una bomba en centro comercial en Forks. Fecha del envío: 4 de septiembre de 2006)

* * *

Estábamos retozando sobre el verde pasto del parque viendo las nubes y sus formas. Totalmente relajados y divertidos.

—Miren, ese se parece al auto de papá —Habló Alice apuntando el cielo.

—Y esa nube parece el auto de papá haciendo ¡boom! —Agregué.

—Seh… —Dijo el resto, de pronto un recuerdo me vino a la mente, oh santa Emmettina de los Emmetts caídos ¡El auto de papá!

—¡EL AUTO DE PAPÁ! —Grité levantándome de mi cómodo aposento—. ¡Lo siento hermanos, pero el enemigo nos ha tendido una trampa… hemos sucumbido a la tentación del helado!

—Emmett tiene razón, no huimos de casa para venir al parque, eso lo podemos hacer cualquier día, ahora arriba… tenemos una misión que cumplir —Me apoyo Rosalie.

—Sí —Dijeron Jas, Alice y Eddie a la vez.

Tomamos nuestras bicicletas, y en nuestras miradas sólo se veía decisión y… algo de sueño…

* * *

Hacía mucho calor, de pronto sentía la odiosa voz de Neil Young cantando «Horse With No Name» de fondo. El pavimento se movía levemente causa del reflejo del sol, creí ver el Gran Cañón a nuestro costado. Era definitivo, el sol estaba matando mis neuronas ¡No, mis pobres neuronas! Mire hacia atrás donde venían mis hermanos pedaleando cansados, igual que yo. Necesitábamos descansar, pero en este desierto que sólo Dios sabe de dónde salió, no era bueno bajar la guardia, sin quererlo nos estaban ganando la batalla. Fijé mi vista al frente, podía ver el sol, el potente sol chocando contra mis hermosos orbes, mientras que en el cielo, los buitres cantaban sobre nuestras cabezas, esto parecía una mala película del Lejano Oeste… sin darme cuenta mis ropas parecían las de un vaquero montado sobre una bicicleta con cara de caballo… diablos… me dolían las piernas. Cuando de repente se hizo de noche, luego de día, luego de noche, otra vez de día, después volvíamos al desierto, para pasar a un campo nevado como el de Alaska, siguiendo nuestra ruta por un campo de flores, luego por un campo de árboles sin hojas… y nosotros seguíamos pedaleando por la carretera solitaria.

—Vaya que largo viaje —Suspiré cuando llegamos a una calle que yo conocía—. Nunca vi amanecer, anochecer, amanecer, y anochecer todo en menos de diez minutos, y para que hablar de recorrer el desierto del Sahara, el Twin Lakes de Alaska, los montes de los Alpes, para pasar al típico paisaje otoñal de Estados Unidos… y todo en pocos minutos.

—Emmett, será porque entramos al "Museo de las Estaciones y del Día y la Noche" —Afirmó Jasper, a lo que yo miré para atrás y vi el mentado Museo con una cartel afuera que decía: _"Hoy conozca el desierto del Sahara, el Twin Lakes de Alaska, los montes de los Alpes y el típico paisaje otoñal de Estados Unidos tan sólo en veinte minutos"_

—Oh… creí que había recorrido el mundo con mi corcel indomable —Bajé la vista desilusionado.

—¡Chicos miren! —Llamó Rosalie apuntando a un lado de la calzada donde estábamos. Todos miramos en esa dirección para encontrarnos con la mayor sorpresa que la vida pudiera darnos… una concesionaria de automóviles con un letrero que llevaba escrito con letras grandes: _"Hoy sólo tenemos Mercedes Benz, mañana estaremos en banca rota."_

—Es como el sueño de papá hecho realidad —Habló Edward anonadado.

—¡No! ¿¡No se dan cuenta! —Pregunté exaltado—. ¡Esto es el sueño del maniaco que puso la bomba en el auto de papá, no me sorprendería que estos también tengan bombas!

—Eso no es nada, lean lo que dice el resto del cartel —Siguió Alice; Más abajo del cartel exponía: _"Vendemos bombas para su vehículo."_

—¡NO! ¡No sólo venden autos… sino también bombas para los locos que quieren reventar el auto de los demás! —Esa concesionaria debía pagar su delito, era hora de actuar… por las buenas o por las malas, quitaríamos esos explosivos de aquellos autos—. ¡EQUIPO ALPHA LICORES FINOS, AL ATAQUE!

_**Pantalla dividida en cuatro.**_

_**07:31:02**_

(1) Se ve a los hermanos Cullen entrando a la Concesionaria, Alpha Tequila Rosalie con Alpha Whisky Emmett destrozando todo el inmueble mientras huyen de los guardias a la vez que Alpha Ron Alice, Alpha Brandi Edward y Alpha Vodka Jasper revisaban cuanto vehículo se les ponía enfrente… de pronto se ve a Emmett persiguiendo a un guardia de seguridad con un destapa caños en la mano y gritando algo así como "Toma esto, maldito terrorista, reventador de autos."

(2) Se ve la casa Cullen destrozada por la señora Esme, quien busca desesperadamente a sus hijos debajo de la alfombra y por todos los rincones.

(3) Se ve al señor Carlisle jugando solitario en su laptop, el cual perdió, luego se pone a leer FanFics en FanFiction.

(4) Se ve a Jack Bauer leyendo un correo electrónico que le llegó esta mañana de un tal Emmett Bauer el cual mostraba:

_Querido señor de la serie 24:_

_Le envío este correo para decirle que en el auto de papá alguien puso una bomba ¿Podría venir a Forks para rescatarlo? Sinceramente a mí me da flojera… _

_Atentamente Emmett Bauer…_

_P.D: ¿Conoce a duro de matar? _

Jack Bauer toma el teléfono móvil y marca a su secretaria.

—Norah, llama a mi agencia de viajes… que preparen todo para una salida de emergencia a Forks… de inmediato, la vida de un tal Emmett Bauer y su padre corren peligro.

* * *

_**08:05:45**_

-Honolulú, Hawái; 16:05 p.m.

-Mansión de veraneo de Kifer Sunderland… ejem, no… Jack Bauer… ¿Dijimos mansión de veraneo? Quisimos decir… cuartel general de Investigaciones de la FOX, perdón… el FBI.

—¿Cómo es posible que creas en esa patraña Jack? —Preguntó un hombre de traje, el mismo que quiso echarlo del FBI.

—No es una patraña… bueno puede que lo sea, pero ¿Y si es verdad? —Consulta Jack Bauer a su superior.

—Puede ser, pero nadie dice que tengas que ir tú, además, el remitente es de Emmett Bauer, tal vez es un imitador de la serie que nos está tomando el pelo.

—Bueno, si es así… yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa por un fan… las generaciones necesitan de un héroe, y quien quiera que sea 'Emmett Bauer' requiere de mi ayuda… y no pienso defraudarlo —Dice Bauer en un tono carismático.

—Has lo que quieras —Gruñe el tipo que esta junto a él.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes… pero si esto es verdad, entonces te pediré un último favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Llama a las autoridades de Forks, manda equipos especiales, llama a la CIA o al S.W.A.T —Pide Jack antes de subir a su Jet privado.

_**08:20:15**_

-De vuelta en Forks; 16:20 p.m.

-Concesionaria destrozada por los Chibi Cullen.

—Nada, absolutamente nada —Aseguró Jasper pateando una piedrita del piso.

—Mala jugada, el tipo que puso las bombas, nos trajo a una nueva trampa —Afirmé, cuando escuchamos las sirenas de los carros de policías—. Ash… la policía.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Repuso desesperada Alice.

—¿¡Y qué esperamos! —Grité, salimos del local y nos subimos de nuevo a nuestras bicis, para poner nuestras caras del:_ "Aquí no pasa nada"_. En frente del portón de la concesionaria se detuvo un carro de policías, mientras que otro partió en dirección al hospital y el siguiente siguió derecho por el camino en que nosotros veníamos. Suspiré—. Chicos, debemos hacer un receso… quiero el mapa de la zona…

Rosalie puso los papeles, que contenían nuestro improvisados mapas, en el suelo.

—Bien hermanos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo… —Dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo un reloj cuadrado, que papá ocupaba como despertador—. Y aún no hemos encontrado nada, ni el auto de papá, ni las bombas… tampoco pudimos sacarles información a los terroristas; Así que debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan denominado POPO. Papá, Objetivo Principal de la Organización, los quiero alerta pues vamos a un hervidero de enfermeras, que creen que somos lindos y están dispuestas a apretarnos las mejillas sin piedad ¿Están listos para correr el riesgo?

—Somos un equipo, y nadie mata a papá primero que nosotros —Habló Jasper— ¿¡Verdad!

—Claro —Respondieron en armonía.

—Bien, el hospital queda por allá —Señalé la dirección—. En marcha.

Tres minutos después ya estábamos más que cansados.

—Me aburro —Suspiró Edward.

—Yo también —Siguió Alice.

—Oh… vamos —Animé—. Les cantaré una canción del repertorio de Emmett Arjona y dice así: "_Eran las cuatro de la tarde; Piloteaba mi nave; Era mi bici una Montanbike del año dos mil diez; Era uno de esos días malos donde me creía Emmett Bauer; La luz roja del semáforo… me hizo la parada…"_

—¡EMMETT CÁLLATE! —El grito de mis hermanos a coro casi hace que me caiga de mi bici.

—¿Qué les pasa? Si es un clásico del Electro rock & roll romántico con onda disco… ¡Viva los grandes exponentes del Heavy Metal como Mozart!

—No tienes remedio —Me dijo Edward poniéndose al lado mío.

—Oh lo olvidaba hermanito, verdad que a ti te gusta la música clásica; y para ello tengo la canción apropiada para ti, la llamo "_Las cuarenta estaciones del metro subterráneo de Mibalde"_

—¡ES LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES DE VIVALDI!

—¡Deténganse, no peleemos! —Nos detuvo Jas.

_**Pantalla dividida en cuatro.**_

_**08:38:52**_

(1) Se ve a Emmett cantando por la vida 'Ace of Spades' de Motorhead mientras los otros hermanos están que echan chispas, ya que la versión de Emmett, bueno es más bien un plagio _MADE IN EMMETT._

(2) Se ve a la señora Esme desesperada hablando con un oficial de policía, porque se le perdieron sus angelitos.

(3) Se ve al señor Carlisle corriendo, mientras el mundo se pone repentinamente en cámara lenta, para alcanzar la última barra de energía que queda en la máquina expendedora, mientras Spencer, médico archi enemigo del doctor Carlisle, también va tras la barra de energía.

(4) Se ve a Jack Bauer bajando de su avión privado mientras se dirige a su auto… un Roll Royce… para pasar desapercibido en Forks.

* * *

—Llegamos —Suspiré a la entrada del hospital—. Después de ese concierto, hemos llegado a nuestro objetivo… observad hermanos míos el santuario de la medicina y la química, el lugar donde juntáis a los mejores de las universidades de Harvard, Yale, Stanford… y todas las otras que son importantes pero no sé sus nombres… dentro de ese establecimiento esta vuestro padre, luchando y trabajando muy duro para descubrir la cura del Emmettismo Crónico.

Mientras que adentro esta Carlisle con Spencer luchando…pero por un barra de energía.

—Emmett deja de hablar en español antiguo, que te pareces a Don Quijote de la Mancha.

—Oye, oye Rosalie, uno: no tengo bigote y dos: yo no veo ninguna mancha —Aseguré.

—Ash… —Refunfuñó—. Sólo espero que papá descubra luego la cura para el Emmettismo Crónico.

—Así se habla… ahora entremos e invadamos cada rincón de ese edificio lleno de monstruos de blanco; pero para ello repartiremos nuestra posiciones, Rosalie y Alice, despistarán a los guardias, Jasper y Edward, vigilarán a papá, mientras que yo, me escabulliré en su maletín para sacar la tarjeta de su mecánico…

—Creí que haríamos el plan POPO —Dijo Jasper.

—Cambio de planes, buscaré la tarjeta y vamos en busca del auto de papá… las prioridades son primero; ahora manos a la obra.

_**Pantalla dividida en cuatro.**_

_**09:00:01**_

(1) Se ve a los hermanos Cullen, haciendo como en Misión Imposible, el hurto de la tarjeta del mecánico.

(2) Se ve a las señora Esme llamando a la recepción del hospital tratando de localizar a su esposo.

(3) Se ve al señor Carlisle ganando la ardua batalla contra Spencer, de fondo de escucha el tema principal de 'Rocky'.

(4) Se ve a Jack Bauer, descubriendo que el único Emmett que vive en Forks es Emmett Cullen, y su padre se llama Carlisle Cullen y trabaja en el hospital de Forks. Acto seguido se ve su auto estacionarse a las afueras del Hospital de Forks. Jack baja y entra al establecimiento

* * *

—¿La conseguiste Emmett? —Interrogó Alice.

—Claro que la conseguí, Emmett siempre consigue lo que quiere —Respondí mostrando una pequeña tarjetita de papel.

—Vamos por nuestras bicis y luego a ese lugar —Incentivó Eddie.

Salimos del hospital para encontrarnos con un auto afuera, era amarillo fosforescente, la marca… un Roll Royce, él dueño definitivamente no quería pasar desapercibido.

—Que bien, un taxi, iremos más rápido que en bicicleta —Sugirió mi rubio hermano.

—Uhm… pero tendremos que pagar… bueno ponemos cara de niños perdidos y quizás resulte que nos lleve gratis —Razonó Edward.

—No se discute más, arriba —Abrí la puerta y subieron los más pequeños primero luego Rose y por último yo.

—Bienvenido señor Bauer ¿Dónde lo llevo ahora? —Preguntó el chofer… «U_n segundo… tiempo fuera… ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Era tan popular como yo creía?… Ehhhh… siguiente pregunta» S_acudí mi cerebro volviendo a la realidad, mientras miraba arrogante a mis hermanos.

—Este… sí, a esta dirección por favor —Le pasé la tarjeta, la leyó y asintió.

—Estaremos ahí es unos minutos… _—«Si es que no me pierdo de nuevo»_ Pensó el conductor, quien no se dio cuenta del niño o de los niños en su auto ya que leía una revista para adultos y escuchaba "I love rock & roll" a todo volumen.

Arrancó el auto. Y se perdieron en la carretera.

**Jack Bauer POV**

Entré al hospital, tenía que encontrar al doctor Carlisle Cullen a como diera lugar. Me acerqué a recepción donde supuse me darían información sobre su paradero. Allí había una mujer con un peinado muy bien hecho, mientras que una pinzas sostenía su cofia.

—Sí, señora Esme… ya mandamos a buscar al doctor.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al señor Carlisle Cullen? —Consulté a la enfermera que hablaba por teléfono.

—Espéreme un segundo…—Le dijo a la otra persona, para luego mirarme—. ¿Me decía?

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar al señor Carlisle Cullen? —Le repetí—. Necesito encontrarlo… es vida o muerte.

—Su esposa también lo llama de vida o muerte ¿Pero qué les pasa?… oh ahí viene el rey de Roma —Se acercó un hombre de cabellos dorados.

—¿Señor Cullen? —Me interpuse en su camino antes de que llegará a tomar el teléfono.

—El mismo…oiga, yo a usted lo conozco… —Me miró de pies a cabeza—. Pero no recuerdo…

—Kifer Sunderland… mejor conocido como Jack Bauer… de la serie «24» —Dije estirando mi mano, este lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Claro… mi hijo es fan de usted y de otro hombre llamado House… no sabe en los problemas que se mete por seguir esas series…, pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Necesito hablar con usted, es algo sumamente importante…de vida o muerte.

—Ejem… doctor Cullen, su esposa está al teléfono… y parece desesperada —Me interrumpió la mujer ofreciendo el auricular del aparato.

—Este… si me permite, debo contestar la llamada…

—No, señor Cullen, ¿No se da cuenta de la situación? —Lo tomé por el antebrazo, poniendo la cara más sería que tenía.

—¿Cuál situación? ¿De qué me está hablando?

—Temo que usted y su hijo corren peligro… —Aseguré.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuál de todos mis hijos? —Me preguntó, rayos, olvidé el nombre del chico.

—A ver nómbremelos… —Propuse, yo y mi memoria.

—Bien, ¿Edward?

—No.

—Eh… ¿Alice?

—No.

—Este… ¿Jasper?

—No.

—¿Rosalie?

—No, diablos ¿Cuántos hijos tiene? —Arqueé una ceja.

—Cinco… el único que queda… ¿Emmett?

—¡ÉL, EL MISMO… EMMETT BAUER…DIGO CULLEN!

—No, tiene que estar equivocado, Emmett se mete en problemas, pero no es para que corramos peligro; Es más si lo estuviera, no sería factible que se concrete ya que mis hijos están en casa con mi esposa… sanos y salvos…. Ahora si me lo permite, quiero hablar mi amada —Tomó el teléfono, mientras yo quedaba pasmado con aquella información.

**Carlisle POV**

—_Mi amor… Carlisle_

—¿Qué pasa Esme? Te oyes preocupada —Sentí como mi esposa estaba algo más agitada de lo normal.

—_Amor, los niños desaparecieron… no los encuentro por ningún lado… simplemente no están._

—… —Dejé caer el auricular, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

—_¿Alo?… ¿Carlisle estás ahí?_

—¿Señor Cullen, está usted bien? —Consultó Bauer, yo estaba pálido.

—L-Le… creo… —Musité, para tomar de nuevo el teléfono— Esme, estoy aquí con Jack Bauer y dice que nuestros hijos corren peligro… y yo también.

—_¿Jack Bauer? ¿Amor esperas que te crea?… Si Bauer es un personaje ficticio… ¿no te estará dando Emmettismo Crónico?_

—Bueno… entonces estoy con Kifer Sunderland… —Corregí.

—_¿Quién es Kifer Sunderland?_

—¡Jack Bauer! ¡Te lo acabo de decir!… Esme escucha, voy para la casa, por favor si sabe algo llámame a mi localizador —Corté la llamada dedicándole una mirada a mi pintoresco personaje serial—. Señor Bauer, ayúdeme a encontrar a mis hijos.

—Claro que sí, venga… vamos en mi auto, está estacionado aquí afuera —Dijo.

**Jack Bauer POV**

—Claro que sí, venga… vamos en mi auto, está estacionado aquí afuera —Dije para salir del hospital… y no encontrar mi coche—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Mire!, las bicicletas de mis hijos… ¿Se habrán marchado…o estarán adentro? —Preguntó el señor Cullen angustiado.

—Puede que sean una o la otra… preguntémosle a ese vago —Nos acercamos a un viejo vagabundo que estaba en la escalinata del hospital.

—Oiga usted… buen hombre —Se me adelantó Carlisle—. ¿Ha visto a cinco pequeñitos que venían en esas bicicletas?

—Claro que sí —Respondió el hombre con voz de vaquero—. Hace rato… lo vi, el pequeño Emmett Bauer traía la única pista sobre el paradero del hombre más buscado de mafia norteamericana…oh sí…lo recuerdo.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Interrumpió del médico.

—Silencio… va a contar una historia —Lo hice callar.

_(Pantalla Ondulada y borrosa para un recuerdo)_

—"_Corrían las 09:46:25 para el señor Emmett Bauer, el tiempo no era un juego para él. Se escabulló junto con su equipo… en la zona más bulliciosa del pueblo, sin contar una biblioteca, el hospital de Forks…. La misión principal: La tarjeta del hombre más buscado por las ligas infantiles, aparte del heladero, la tarjeta… de su mecánico…. Minutos más tarde, salió del lugar, victorioso, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Ahora el tema era ¿Cómo llegar rápido? Pues los segundos avanzaban inexorablemente y cada uno de ellos valía oro, para el Mercedes Benz negro de su propiedad. Después de una larga conversación, que luego derivo en una pelea, subieron al Roll Royce amarillo fosforescente, que fácilmente podía confundirse con un taxi…. El chofer del carro ni se dio cuenta de que unos niños subieron al auto, pues escuchaba 'I love Rock & Roll' mientras leía una revista para adultos. Partieron hacía el horizonte, desde ahí no sé más de esos nobles pequeños."_

_(De vuelta al mundo real)_

—Es así como paso —Suspiró el hombre.

—Bien, gracias… —Dije para darme vuelta hacía Carlisle—. Tenemos que irnos… ¿Sabe dónde queda su mecánico?

—Claro que sé dónde queda —Respondió algo enojado—. ¡Vamos ya!

—Espere… —Vi estacionarse un auto negro del cual bajaron dos hombres fornidos.

—¿Señor Cullen? —Dijo el hombre mostrando una placa—. Gordon, oficial Gordon del FBI.

—¿¡EL FBI! —Gritamos al unísono.

—Sí… el FBI.

—¿Qué quiere el FBI de mí? —Consultó, aunque yo también me lo estaba preguntando.

—Sus hijos están en peligro, venga con nosotros por favor…

_**Pantalla dividida en cuatro.**_

_**10:10:48**_

(1) Se ve a los hermanos Cullen llegando al taller del mecánico, bajando del auto y escondiéndose detrás de una árbol.

(2) Se ve al señor Carlisle y a Jack Bauer entrando al automóvil de los oficiales del FBI.

(3) Se ve a la señora Esme tratando de calmarse.

(4) Se ve a los mecánicos del Carlisle revisando el mentado auto… culpable de esta historia… sí ese, el Mercedes Benz negro… y su supuesta bomba.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

—Etapa final equipo —Anuncié en un susurro, poniéndome mis binoculares compuesto de dos vasos, observe el perímetro—. Veo el auto de papá…

—¿Cuántos enemigo hay en el área? —Murmuró Jas.

—Uhm…dos… pero no sé cuántos habrá adentro…puede que pidan refuerzos… —Suspiré—. Bien equipo… está es la parte más peligrosa de nuestra misión, más peligrosa que hacer fila para comprar helado o para poder comprar el disco de Verde…

—Verdi… querrás decir —Corrigió Edward.

—Eso… lo que realmente quiero decirles, es que me encantó tenerlos en este equipo de élite; Cada uno de ustedes son especiales… y al final de este día, podremos al fin, obtener lo que queremos; Hermanos, entremos ahí… y hagan que me sienta orgulloso de crear esta organización…

—Ya Emmett, vas a hacer que me ponga a llorar —Dijo Alice con los ojos mojados.

—Tienes razón… basta de teleserie melodramáticas… antes de que quede ciego de los ojos y sordo de los oídos… Cullen, tomen sus armas, vamos a entrar…

—Sí —Mis hermanos sacaron sus armas, hablo de resorteras, y pistolas lanza agua.

—Entramos en silencio, cuando les haga la señal… atacamos ¿Entendido?

—Alto y claro.

Entramos sin ser vistos, adentro había muchos autos, así que gracias a mi inteligencia superior, pudimos pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos del enemigo, era la hora de actuar. Les hice la señal a mis hermanos para que saliéramos de nuestro escondrijo. Así lo hicimos rodeando a los que trabajaban en el taller.

—¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡FVI, con v chica porque somos Federación Varonil Infantil! —Grité saliendo detrás de un auto apuntando con mi resortera.

—¡Dijiste que era valerosos! —Me reprendió Alice.

—Ejem… ¡Quiero decir Federación de Valerosos Infantes!

**Jack Bauer POV**

Después de una largo recorrido en el auto del FBI, y de contarnos la situación, el señor Cullen estaba más que convencido de que ahora sí la vida de sus hijos corría peligro.

—Como puede ver señor Cullen, sus hijos interceptaron años de vigilancia a la banda roba Mercedes Benz más grande de la historia —Dijo Gordon.

—No puede ser… todo es su culpa… —Me espetó—. Usted y la FOX han metido en peligro a mis hijos…

—Lo siento de verdad, señor Cullen…

—Llegamos —Anunció el policial bajando del auto junto con Jack Bauer, afuera, pero escondidos se encontraba una serie de patrullas vigilando el área y cubriendo cada metro del perímetro.

—Gordon… equipo, escúchenme… —Comencé—. Esta es la etapa final, puedo ver el auto del señor Cullen, también veo a los pequeños.

—¿Cuántos son? —Preguntó Gordon.

—Dos, puede que haya más por ahí… —Di un largo suspiro—. Bien equipo… está es la parte más peligrosa de nuestra misión, más peligrosa que hacer fila para comprar helado o para poder comprar el disco de Verdi…, es decir, me encantó tenerlos en este equipo de élite; Cada uno de ustedes son especiales… y al final de este día, podremos al fin, obtener lo que queremos; Compañeros, entremos ahí… y hagan que me sienta orgulloso de crear esta organización…

—Detente Jack, vas a sacarnos lágrimas.

—Tienen razón… ahora entremos ahí, saquemos a los niños y terminemos con esto ya…

**Narrador en Tercera Persona**

El equipo de Jack Bauer entra al taller apuntando con sus armas, de verdad, esta vez.

—¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡FBI con b grande porque somos Federación de Buenos en Investigación! —Gritó Jack Bauer al entrar con su pistola.

—Somos Bureau… —Corrigió Gordon.

—Eso…

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —Llamó un pequeño de cabellos negros—. ¡Esta es mi historia, ellos son mis terroristas, es mi equipo FVI y no voy a permitir que un pelmazo… ¡Santa Emmettina! ¡Es Jack Bauer! ¡Señor Bauer, soy su fan número cinco mil ciento veintiséis, según una encuesta de Internet!

El pequeño se emociona y corre hacia sus hermanos.

—¡Miren es Jack Bauer… y viene a salvar el auto de nuestro padre! ¡Y ustedes decían que era un actor! ¡Señor Baueeer! —El pequeño Emmett corre hacía el señor Bauer y se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo, entonces Jack empieza a ahogarse con el mortal abrazo del pequeño

—P-pequeño…s-suelta- suéltame…

—¡Soy su mayor fan! ¡Hasta he pensado cambiarme el apellido! —Exclamaba Emmett.

El resto del equipo del FBI arrestaba a los malhechores, poniéndole los grilletes policiales.

—Quedan arrestados, por el delito de robo y desmantelación de vehículos, tiene derecho a guardar silencio —Dijo un policía—. Todo lo que digan podrá y será usado en su contra en un juicio público, tienen derecho a un abogado, si no tienen el estado les proporcionará uno.

—A-ayúdenme —Suplicaba Jack al estar azul por la asfixia, hasta que otra persona quita al pequeño de cabellos negros de su cuello—. Cof, cof, cof…¡Aire, bendito y glorioso aire… cuanto te extrañé!

—Jack…los pequeños, y los autos están bien, debemos irnos…

—No —Negó para luego respirar profundamente y dejar que aire saliera con lentitud—. Primero tenemos algo que hacer…

_**10:40:00**_

_**To be continue.**_

* * *

**As/N: **Well, como dijimos antes esto esta re-writter, recuerden que siempre y está el epilogo a continuación.

Un beso, para todos los que leen y dejan reviews, doblemente para estos últimos.

Bye, bye!


	2. Epilogo

**Emmett Bauer en… 24 trigésima tercera temporada**

**Epilogo.**

* * *

_**10:45:59**_

¿Qué sucedió con las catorce horas, quince minutos y un segundo? Pues… en realidad teníamos una historia para esto, pero era básicamente un sueño de Emmett, en donde era atacado y perseguido por un grupo de unicornios rosas, que querían darle todo su amor en forma de corazones.

Al menos eso con lo que respecta a nuestro pequeño líder del FVI.

El auto de Carlisle, fue revisado minuciosamente, y efectivamente encontraron una bomba… la bomba de agua que estaba averiada y que causo todo este embrollo.

La señora Esme utilizó el tiempo para ofrecer café a todos los oficiales de policía, estamos hablando a todos los agentes que llegaron de la policía de Forks, la CIA, el FBI, la KGB, el SAS británico, etc. Hasta a los funcionarios de la FOX, que llegaron en busca de Jack Bauer. Además aprovechó para conocer más a Kifer Sunderland.

El señor Carlisle… bueno, se pasó las catorce horas restantes dando entrevistas y declaraciones para las agencias ya nombradas. Le cursaron una multa del porte de América entera. Finalmente decidió volver a poner TV satelital, pero… con bloqueo parental, que sólo funcionaba en aquellos canales donde daban series de terroristas, doctores, etc.… Además que se vio en la obligación de agregar un nombre más a su lista de enemigos; La cual encabezaba Spencer, seguida del doctor House y su recién adjuntado Jack Bauer.

Jack Bauer junto Emmett Cullen y el resto de los hermanos Cullen, firmaron un contrato con la FOX, para iniciar el rodaje de: _'Jack y Chibis Bauers en… 24 la trigésima cuarta temporada' _Donde el villano maligno era el denominado 'Doctor Carlisle', un científico loco, y su secretaria ayudante, la 'Señorita Esme'.

La concesionaria de autos 'Mercedes Benz' efectivamente estuvo en banca rota.

Neil Young, Ricardo Arjona y Motörhead demandaron a Emmett Bauer por el plagio de sus canciones… días después, se enteraron de que Emmett Bauer… sólo era un nombre ficticio…jamás encontraron al o a los responsables de sus plagios. Por suerte ellas siguen en sus casas ocultas, escribiendo FanFics.

Y por si se lo preguntaban, no, el Emmettismo Crónico no tiene cura todavía.

-Forks; 00:15 a.m.

-Techo de la casa de los Cullen.

Se ve a un pequeño de seis años subiendo al techo, vestido como superhéroe, izando una bandera que tenía su propio rostro más su lema que decía: _'Emmett es el mejor'_. El pequeño aclara la voz mientras la luna llena y el cielo nocturno le sirve de escenario.

—Ejem… Mientras exista la injusticia paternal, el robo de coches y las alzas en los precios de los helados, siempre estará para protegerlos el gran Emmett Bauer… construiré un mundo mejor para los niños y niñas del mundo…pero ahora… debo ir a dormir, porque el bien SÍ duerme… ¿¡ME ESCUCHARON VILLANOS! ¡Deberían descansar, por eso siempre el bien gana! ¡Porque ustedes nunca duermen…y están cansados para la lucha…idiotas!

Acto seguido se baja del techo y se va a dormir plácidamente en su camita.

**END**

* * *

**Música del final de 24**

**Créditos**

Kifer Sunderland as Jack Bauer.

Emmett Cullen as Emmett Bauer.

Rosalie Cullen as Alpha Tequila Rosalie.

Jasper Cullen as Alpha Vodka Jasper.

Alice Cullen as Alpha Ron Alice.

Edward Cullen as Alpha Brandi Edward.

CarlisleCullen as Carlisle Cullen.

Esme Stevenson as Esme Stevenson.

Bruce Willis as Gordon.

Megan Fox as Enfermera Jane.

Antonio Banderas as 'El vago.'

Tommy Lee John as 'Villano I.'

Willis Smith como 'Villano II.'

WritersCompulsive as Narrador en Tercera Persona.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Todos los que

leen esta historia y en especial a las que dejan

review. Un besote grande para ustedes y que

siga la pachangona.

* * *

_**Un FanFic de WritersCompulsive.**_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Emmett Bauer en… 24 trigésima tercera temporada. (c)**_

_**Re-Writter**_

_**(27 –Agosto– 2011)**_

_**(15:51)**_


End file.
